See no evil
by Deikage
Summary: Deimos and Praxis were far from perfect, a twisted mind finding a way to get exactly what it wanted, the satisfaction that came from having control over another! Based on Starfighter by HamletMachine!


There were so many questions about what had happened to Praxis,  
someone that had seemingly disappeared from everyday life on board the ship, his Navigator concerned, **worried** perhaps as to his whereabouts, and yet all the while Deimos seemed to remain the same. Acting– he supposed that's what you'd call it, only it was how he appeared every single day, but he knew exactly what had happened to the half **blind** fighter, knew his exact whereabouts and yet said nothing of it. Perhaps he was being selfish? Keeping the man all to himself.

Still, as night came he didn't go back to his bunk,  
but to another room, one only he now had the key for and as the door opened his eyes settled on the male that seemed to have remained in the same spot that Deimos had left him in. His eyes heavily bandaged up, but there wasn't any **fear** in him now, there wasn't any hatred, disgust or anything that he would have expected from anyone else in this situation. Praxis almost seemed content.

Legs went to **straddle** him,  
fingers tugging the bandages, loosening them up before they fell away, discarding them to the floor so that he could look over Praxis' face.

 _ **Perfect.**_

Where eyes would have once been looking at him there were **stitches** that mirrored those on the eye he'd lost quite some time ago. But the left eye was new, a little gift from Deimos who was almost too skilled with a blade, blinding the man, but not allowing the blade to sink any further in to cause much more damage than that. To anyone else perhaps Praxis was a broken toy, **disgusting, ugly, hideous**. But Deimos seemed to prefer him like this, a little more vulnerable.

Taking up Praxis' hand he brought it to his face,  
directing it over his features before allowing his hand to drop away, his own eyes closing as those **rough** hands moves over every inch of his face, the only way that he could now see. They seemed to linger on his lips, a thumb stroking over them before Deimos allowed them to part, letting it slip into his mouth, tongue rolling over it, **twisting** around the thumb, amused by the shudder that he saw. His feelings were more heightened without his sight. Good. He'd enjoy this then.

Deimos brought the hand to then drift lower,  
letting fingers admire his **chest** beneath his clothes enjoying the sigh that left the blind mans lips before he dared to silence him. The kiss that Deimos gave didn't last for long, a simple offer of affection as he felt the zipper being tugged down, one item of clothing being discarded as Praxis' hand continued to brush over **skin**. He took his time more now, taking in everything that he could feel under those fingertips, and Deimos didn't go to **rush** him just yet, for now he let Praxis set the pace.

It was still only a matter of time until Deimos was done with waiting,  
with pants now gone he went left there straddling the still clothes Praxis, grabbing at his hand forcing it to grip his cock **tightly**. Much like any other guy on this ship, he had needs, ones that he wanted fulfilled desperately, hips **thrusting** himself into the hand that held him, a soft moan fluttering from his now parted lips. This wasn't the first time the two had been like this now, but there was just something about the other that kept Deimos coming back— again and again and again.

❝ Pants. ❞

The word was breathed out,  
the only way Deimos could form some sort of order, and yet Praxis understood as he fumbled about for a moment, undoing his pants, letting his own stiffened cock spring free, letting it rest on Deimos' smaller member. Gripping them together Deimos took charge again, grinding the two together not really holding back even if they were only at the start of this experience together, but going slow and gentle wasn't a preference of his and soon enough Deimos wanted even more.

Clambering off hands hastily grabbed at lube,  
ample amounts being rubbed over Praxis' erection before he brought himself back over. As they'd already figured from before, Deimos needed assistance in actually getting onto Praxis now, hands **gripping** at his thighs holding him steadily above before lowering him down, letting the large cock spread his ass, a sweet groan fluttering from him again, eyes dipping closed, head falling back in pure **bliss**. No one could fill him like this, no one ever had up until this point and as he settled there comfortably for a while he shared another sweet kiss. It was only broken when Praxis received the tell tale signs that Deimos was getting impatient, wanting to be fucked now instead of being left to sit there, and he gave him exactly what he was wanting.

Praxis gripped him,  
skin already aching under his hands, signalling that he would be bruised from this moment. But that was what Deimos loved, it was what he wanted, and as he was slammed back down onto Praxis he gave another **moan** , and then another, it didn't exactly fill the room quite like the deeper grunts of the other, but it was all Praxis needed to hear to know that he was enjoying himself.

❝ F-Faster… ❞

❝ H-Harder… ❞

Every word was followed,  
Praxis soon rising from his seat, pushing Deimos back onto the floor, fucking the smaller male relentlessly, and the two of them both seemed to love it. This was how **sex** was supposed to be in Deimos' mind, this was how he always wanted it to be and he didn't for one moment want it to come to an end, and yet he knew that it inevitably would.

Legs hooked about Praxis' waist,  
holding their bodies tightly together before a slightly louder cry came from the smaller of the two, hot liquid spurting from his cock, hitting Praxis' mid section and also his own. It didn't really feel much longer until he felt the surprisingly pleasant warmth filling him, the body seeming to collapse onto him. And the two of them stayed like that for a while, panting, sweaty, Deimos still holding onto Praxis tightly before he leant into his ear.

❝ I told you it was a good idea. ❞


End file.
